tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Campbell
Amelia Campbell is the main heroines of Kami Mew Mew. She's the team leader and is the Greek God of light and the sun. Extra Biography * Ethnicity: Greek * God Of: Sun & Light * Hobbies: Music * Skills: Prophecy * Favorite Food: Orange Appearance Amelia Amelia has short orange-ish yellow hair and green eyes. She has a pale skin tone. 1. Her casual clothing consists of short and sleeveless shirts, skirts and sandals. 2. Her café uniform is the standard Mew Café uniform in the shades of orange. Mew Orange Her hair becomes longer and more of a bright orange, her eyes also change to orange and she grows a pair of ring-tailed lemur ears upon her head and tail upon her butt. She wears an orange crop-top with light orange fluff, a orange skirt that is long on the right side but slits upwards on the right side, showing her skin. She wears slip-on orange shoes. She also has orange garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with light orange fluff. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of lemur tails with a plus sign in between them located above her belly button. Personality Amelia likes to be motivated by different things and is a charismatic leader. She is very cheerful, but can be seen as overenthusiastic at times. She tends to say things twice regardless of the situation. Although she seems like a perfect girl, it still seems like something is lacking. She looks cheerful and bright, but she is actually very lonely. She tries to make friends wherever she goes by doing things for them. Backstory Amelia is the child of the God Zeus and God Leto, and so her real name is Apollo, the God of Sun and Light. She is also the twin sister of Artemis, the moon God. Growing up she was constantly being spoiled but also treated poorly by the other gods so her twin brother, Artemis always protected her from them, her half-sister Dionysus also protected her a lot of the times as well. One day she was out at Café Mew and that's when Elliot and Marry found the leader of the new Mew Team. They had injected her with the DNA of the ring-tailed lemur without her knowing it until they explained it to her that same day after the café was closed. She didn't believe them at first until the following day, when she was attacked by an Anima Chimera and her transformation into Mew Orange was triggered. Afterwards she finally decided to do it to save the world that she loved so much from the new foe. Abilities Ring-tailed lemur With the DNA of the ring-tailed lemur inside of her she now has the abilities that the ring-tailed lemur has such as sight, flexibility, hearing, speed, agility and intelligence. She even acts like a ring-tailed lemur sometimes when it comes to food. Weapon and Attack Amelia's weapon is the Orange Agana Belea, a bow and arrow in the shades of orange. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is in the middle of the bow. Her attack is Ribbon Orange Shine. Which she shoots her bow and arrow at the enemy and as she shoots it the arrow shines bright and when it hits the enemy they turn to gold and then die. Relationships Family Zeus Being Zeus's daughter he is always harsh on her because she doesn't obey him like her siblings do. She loves her father but hates how harsh he can be towards her. Leto She's very close with her mother and has always been a mother's daughter her entire life. She loves her mother dearly. Artemis Being twins they were always close to each other as kids but as they grew older, they grew apart from each other. Poseidon Though they never spent time together much, Amelia really admires her uncle. Dionysus Since they are half siblings they don't know much about each other, though Dionysus would always protect Amelia from getting hurt. Hades Hades cares very deeply for her niece and tries to help her where it is necessary. She finds Apollo very energetic. Friend Quotes Mew Orange, Metamorphose! Ribbon Orange Shine! I'm a what!? Oranges are healthy for you! Mew Mew Kami Style! Trivia * Like all lemurs it is endemic to the island of Madagascar. * As of early 2017, the population in the wild is believed to have crashed as low as 2,000 individuals due to habitat loss, poaching and hunting, making them far more critically endangered. * In real life, Apollo was a male god not a female god and Apollo's twin Artemis was a female god not a male god. * Her weapon is based on Apollo's bow and arrow. Gallery Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg|The Ring-Tailed Lemur Oranges.jpg|Orange Category:Princess Mew Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Heroes Category:Members of Kami Mew Mews Category:Kami Mew Mew Category:Kami Mew Mew Characters